


The Hindquarter Quell

by FunYUNDERE



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Fellatio, Groping, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunYUNDERE/pseuds/FunYUNDERE
Summary: Imagines/reader-inserts for the Hunger Games franchise. I make no apology for the title. It was either that orMay the Bods Be Ever in Your Favor.





	1. Girl, Admire

**Author's Note:**

> I think I did a good job at showing how horrible Panem is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine allying yourself with Katniss during the Hunger Games but getting separated and taken advantage of by a couple of Career Tributes who’ve had their eye on you since the first training session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr requested I expand on this imagine: https://tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com/post/165446152378/imagine-allying-yourself-with-katniss-during-the. This turned out pretty dark and I'll probably edit it later.

_I’m a cat stuck in a tree…_

An image of Katniss attempting to drown her sister’s kitten popped into your head. _No way is this girl a killer_ , you thought while watching District Twelve’s Reaping. When she told you about the lynx, you joked that she was “fatal to felines”. Katniss was surprised at how much you liked the stories about her and her hunting partner’s exploits. Being from District Ten, you were interested in wild animals’ reactions to attempts on their life. Livestock couldn’t run away. Or, if they did, they could always be wrangled up again. 

_...and there are dogs down there waiting to tear me to shreds._

All the poultry slaughter back home made you good with axes and knives. The male Tributes from Districts One and Two certainly thought so. At least that’s what Cato seemed to mean when he remarked to Marvel, in the Training Center, that your axe and knife throwing skills were “not bad”. 

But, staring down at them from the branch you clung to, you wondered if “not bad” referred to something else. As you fled from them then scrambled up a tree, both Career Tributes catcalled after you. When Cato started jacking off you knew that before you died you would be forced to cause at least one “little death”. Two if they found you satisfactory. But only if they caught you.

 _What if they decide to take me at the same time? What if..._ they decide to use the same hole at the same time? 

You could only imagine what kind of depraved things went on in other Districts. People from Career Districts could afford to be more hedonistic. Their sense of entitlement apparently bled into the Hunger Games and you wondered how much X-rated unaired footage the Capitol hid from the rest of Panem. 

_I wouldn’t be the first person defiled in the Games._

“Climb down.” Cato picked up your dropped hatchet with his free hand. “It’s not like you have a choice. Unless you rather die slowly in that tree.” 

“Where’s the rest of your pack?” 

“They’re with your friend.” 

_Katniss can’t die. Not yet._

Without her, you might as well have died at the Cornucopia. This was the first and probably last forest you would ever be in. If only the Gamemakers’ fire hadn’t separated you two.

“Fortunately for us, she’s a better climber than you are. They’ll probably be under her for a while.” 

“Longer than you’ll be under us, District Ten.” 

Your hold on the branch was weakening. You weren’t so high up that the fall would definitely kill you. At least, the collision with the ground wouldn’t be your direct cause of death. As you lost your grip, you prayed that Katniss wouldn’t suffer the same fate. 

Sturdy arms caught you. Marvel held you, his hand on your back pressing you against his chest. You looked into his face, pleading nonverbal. 

“I promised Cato if he let me have you first, I’d give him a good show.”

He grabbed your biceps and forced your back against the tree. His mouth covered your own and Marvel’s tongue found yours. Your eyes widened when Cato appeared besides you, axe replaced with a knife ready to relieve you of your apparel.

“ _What are you doing?_ ”

It was Peeta, the male Tribute from District Twelve. You realized he must have struck up an alliance with the Careers. Cato removed the knife from your jacket collar and you wondered how soon that coalition was going to dissolve.

“If you want a turn you’re going to have to wait in line,” Marvel groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Cato grinned. “So much for Katniss, huh?”

“Did you kill her?” escaped from your mouth.

The other two were refocusing on you so they didn’t catch Peeta’s expression.

“Not yet.” His tone was controlled. “You two shouldn’t be doing that. Someone might ambush-”

“This is our only chance at getting a piece of _this_.” Marvel squeezed your left tit and moved a bit to the side to give Peeta a glimpse. “Go back to your girlfriend if you’re not interested.” 

“He’s right, though. We should finish this quickly. Let’s just fuck her mouth.” 

Peeta Mellark turned away from you and made his way back to his other allies. Later you realized how lucky you were that he was the one who stumbled across your assault. It could have been Glimmer or Clove.

Marvel lifted you off the bark and tried to lower you onto your knees. When Cato saw you attempt to land on your feet he got behind you and forced you into a kneeling position, his heavy legs pressing yours down. A bare hardness poked the small of your back. At least you were fully clothed.

“A pair of handcuffs would make us really grateful to our sponsors.” 

That statement sent heat surging to your face. You swiveled your neck around and managed to sink your teeth into Cato’s cheek. 

“ _Ow!_ ”

Fear replaced fury as you released his face. You expected him to kill you right then and there but he just chuckled and wiped away the blood. 

“I _knew_ I had to have you when I saw you in the Training Center. Who would have thought a girl from District Ten could be so vicious?” 

_I cut off the heads of cocks for a living._

His fingers found their way past your lips, prying your jaw open. “Bite him and I’ll go down on you. And I won’t be nice to your clit.”

You stared at his partner’s throbbing erection. Cato got off of you and stood next to him. Marvel grinned down at you as the other boy gripped the base of his cock, guiding it into your mouth. Once he started thrusting you were forced to drastically widen your maw.

Your soon-to-be rapist clenched the back of your neck when you started to squirm. Your current rapist grabbed the sides of your face and forced his dick deeper inside. Sputtering, you almost forgot to breathe until Cato’s hand left your nape. Then he was behind you again, hands on your shoulders, roughly massaging them before pausing to lean over one. 

“You know, if it weren’t for Katniss getting to you first, you could have taken Peeta’s place.”

Marvel laughed. “Imagine Clove’s reaction to that.”

“She’d be _pissed_.” Cato resumed his rubbing. “It’s too bad we’re not from the same District. I could see us dating.”

The banter only added to your disgust at the whole situation. There was no way to escape on your own. If only District Twelve’s male had been noble enough to defend you. Maybe you ruined your chance by not looking pitiful enough. 

Accepting that you were going to become a Victim and not a Victor, you surrendered. You sucked in your cheeks, making Marvel gaze skyward in bliss. When he shut his eyes and loosened his grip on your face, you sucked noisily. The thrusts increased but he wasn’t trying to shove himself down your esophagus anymore. He came and you swallowed as quickly as possible, not wanting the taste to linger. 

With a groan, he pulled out and tucked his penis away. At first you thought Cato and Marvel swapped positions. But as you started to peek over your shoulder you saw that the male you just fellated remained standing. He seized the back of your head, making you face forward again. 

_Cato’ll orgasm soon. The cannon will probably go off soon, too._

_Why haven’t the Gamemakers sent another inferno or something? Unless, someone is getting off to this..._

It wouldn’t surprise you if there were citizens in the Capitol who would pay good money to see two attractive Tributes orally rape someone before slitting their throat or whatever your violators had planned for you. 

The underside of your tongue flicked against Cato’s slit, gathering his precum. Marvel’s hold on your scalp tightened. You apparently weren’t moving fast enough so he decided to assist by shoving your head back and forth. Cato sloppily pumped in and out of your mouth, giving you no warning before he ejaculated. Seed and saliva dripped down your chin when he withdrew.

There was an eerie calm for a few seconds before Clove came charging through the bush, startling the three of you.

“Trackerjackers!” she shrieked. “Run!”

As soon as Marvel released your noggin you followed her advice, making sure to go in a different direction than what remained of the Career Pack. 

It felt like only a minute since you started running but you literally collapsed. Cannons went off and your overexerted heart sank. What happened to Katniss? The detritus of the forest floor was not comfortable but you didn’t want to get up. You considered applying your limited knowledge of camouflage to the task of creating a bedding you could lie in until the queasiness in your stomach settled down. 

You were too exhausted to feel shocked when you caught a glimpse of silver falling from the air. 

_Now what could sponsors possibly be sending me? Canister’s too small for an axe, unless it’s collapsible._

Water. Before you uncapped the bottle you decided to read the note your mentor included.

 _“If you win, talk to Finnick Odair before you do anything else.”_ You furrowed your brow. Aloud, you mumbled, “What does that mean?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr wanted a vaginal remix of the last chapter. There's still some oral.

_I’m a cat stuck in a tree…_

An image of Katniss attempting to drown her sister’s kitten popped into your head. _No way is this girl a killer_ , you thought while watching District Twelve’s Reaping. When she told you about the lynx, you joked that she was “fatal to felines”. Katniss was surprised at how much you liked the stories about her and her hunting partner’s exploits. Being from District Ten, you were interested in wild animals’ reactions to attempts on their life. Livestock couldn’t run away. Or, if they did, they could always be wrangled up again.

_...and there are dogs down there waiting to tear me to shreds._

All the poultry slaughter back home made you good with axes and knives. The male Tributes from Districts One and Two certainly thought so. At least that’s what Cato seemed to mean when he remarked to Marvel, in the Training Center, that your axe and knife throwing skills were “not bad”.

But, staring down at them from the branch you clung to, you wondered if “not bad” referred to something else. As you fled from them then scrambled up a tree, both Career Tributes catcalled after you. When Cato started jacking off you knew that before you died you would be forced to cause at least one “little death”. Two if they found you satisfactory. But only if they caught you.

_What if they decide to take me at the same time? What if... they decide to use the same hole at the same time?_

You could only imagine what kind of depraved things went on in other Districts. People from Career Districts could afford to be more hedonistic. Their sense of entitlement apparently bled into the Hunger Games and you wondered how much X-rated unaired footage the Capitol hid from the rest of Panem.

_I wouldn’t be the first person defiled in the Games._

“Climb down.” Cato picked up your dropped hatchet with his free hand. “It’s not like you have a choice. Unless you rather die slowly in that tree.”

“Where’s the rest of your pack?”

“They’re with your friend.”

_Katniss can’t die. Not yet._

Without her, you might as well have died at the Cornucopia. This was the first and probably last forest you would ever be in. If only the Gamemakers’ fire hadn’t separated you two.

“Fortunately for us, she’s a better climber than you are. They’ll probably be under her for a while.”

“Longer than you’ll be under us, District Ten.”

Your hold on the branch was weakening. You weren’t so high up that the fall would definitely kill you. At least, the collision with the ground wouldn’t be your direct cause of death. As you lost your grip, you prayed that Katniss wouldn’t suffer the same fate.

Sturdy arms caught you. Marvel held you, his hand on your back pressing you against his chest. You looked into his face, pleading nonverbal.

“I promised Cato if he let me have you first, I’d give him a good show.”

He grabbed your biceps and forced your back against the tree. His mouth covered your own and Marvel’s tongue found yours. Your eyes widened when Cato appeared besides you, axe replaced with a knife ready to relieve you of your apparel.

“ _What are you doing?_ ”

It was Peeta, the male Tribute from District Twelve. You realized he must have struck up an alliance with the Careers. Cato removed the knife from your jacket collar and you wondered how soon that coalition was going to dissolve.

“If you want a turn you’re going to have to wait in line,” Marvel groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

Cato grinned. “So much for Katniss, huh?”

“Did you kill her?” escaped from your mouth.

The other two were refocusing on you so they didn’t catch Peeta’s expression.

“Not yet.” His tone was controlled. “You two shouldn’t be doing that. Someone might ambush-”

“This is our only chance at getting a piece of _this_.” Marvel squeezed your left tit and moved a bit to the side to give Peeta a glimpse. “Go back to your girlfriend if you’re not interested.”

“He’s right, though. We should finish this quickly. Let’s just fuck her mouth.”

“Heh.” Marvel’s hands were gripping your arms again as he moved back to obscure your soon-to-be-exposed body. “Don’t you want to feel how _tight_ -?”

“What if Glimmer or Clove stumbled across this?”

“They’re not going to,” explained Cato, “because all three of you are going to keep an eye on Katniss until we’re finished.”

Their faith in her survival before they returned was not reassuring. Peeta Mellark turned away from you and made his way back to his other allies. Later you realized you _were_ lucky that he, and not the female Careers, had stumbled across your assault. Marvel kept you pressed against the bark as you tried to knee him in the groin. When Cato pressed his knife against your collarbone, you froze. Right before you decided you were not going to make this remotely easy for either of them. Your hand wrapped around his wrist. Maybe you could inflict a bruise. Maybe a sore wrist would inconvenience him into a painful demise later.

“A pair of handcuffs would make us really grateful to our sponsors.” 

That statement sent heat surging to your face. You leaned forward and sunk your teeth into Cato’s cheek.

“Ow!”

Fear replaced fury as you released his face. You expected him to kill you right then and there but he just chuckled and wiped away the blood.

“I _knew_ I had to have you when I saw you in the Training Center. Who would have thought a girl from District Ten could be so vicious?”

_I cut off the heads of cocks for a living._

“Take her pants off,” said Marvel. Cato gave you a crooked smile and asked, “If I let you stand up are you going to try to run away?”

“What do you think?” 

Marvel let you drop to your feet. Before you could try anything, his fingers found their way past your lips and pried open your jaw as Cato spoke again. 

“Bite _him_ and I’ll go down on you. And I won’t be nice to your clit.”

“I don’t know, maybe a bitemark’ll make a good souvenir.” You made up your mind not to give him one then. If either of them won the Games, you wouldn’t put it past them to gloat over a victim-inflicted scar. On Victory Tour. In District Ten. “She won’t get a chance to suck my dick but I really like her mouth.”

Marvel let go of it while Cato undid your pants. The boy from District Two closed his eyes before pressing his lips against yours again. Just as you were wishing you could tear his face up you felt pressure against your clitoris. Letting out a horrified gasp, you gave Marvel the chance to push his tongue inside. Because you both had faith in Cato’s threat, he ran his tongue over the edges of your teeth. 

Rolling the little bean between his thumb and forefinger, Cato’s close-mouthed smile turned into a toothy grin. You couldn’t help but clench down on a finger as it slipped inside. He chuckled. 

“I’d say you’re wet enough for this not to be too painful for you.”

The other Tribute stopped kissing you. Now the thought of being anything other than compliant was too terrifying to consider. Your pants and underwear were pulled down to your calves so you couldn’t even run away without abandoning them. Your jacket and shirt weren’t removed only because Cato was getting impatient. 

You stared down at a throbbing erection. Cato gripped the base of Marvel’s cock, guiding it into you. Unsure what to do with your hands, you pressed your palms against the tree. Once he started thrusting your nails raked against the bark. Marvel grinned down at you. It took you a minute to realize that the only reason the bark wasn’t chafing against your ass was because your legs had instinctively wrapped around his waist, allowing yourself to be supported. You were so distracted you hadn’t notice Cato remove everything below your waist sans socks. 

When you arched your back he held up his knife, thinking you might be trying to fight back until you let out an involuntary sigh.

“You know, if it weren’t for Katniss getting to you first, you could have taken Peeta’s place.”

Marvel laughed. “Imagine Clove’s reaction to that.”

“She’d be pissed. It’s too bad we’re not from the same District. I could see us dating.”

The banter only added to your disgust at the whole situation. There was no way to escape on your own. If only District Twelve’s male had been noble enough to defend you. Maybe you ruined your chance by not looking pitiful enough. 

Accepting that you were going to become a Victim and not a Victor, you fully surrendered. You placed your arms around his shoulders, making Marvel gave skyward in bliss. When he shut his eyes and loosened his grip on your hips, you wrapped yourself more firmly around his middle and didn’t bother hiding how aroused you were. The thrusts increased. If this was being filmed and a viewer was just tuning in without context that person would have thought you were the luckiest girl in Panem. When he came you didn’t try masking your disappointment that you hadn’t. 

With a groan, he pulled out and tucked his penis away. At first you thought Cato and Marvel were going to swap positions. But as the former put you down, the other male stepped in and spun you around. Cato hoisted your hips back and you braced your hands against the tree as your soaked vagina was immediately filled again. 

The thought of how a cannon would probably go off soon after he orgasmed was quickly snuffed out by your own encroaching climax. After you managed to escape, you decided the reason the Gamemakers hadn’t sent another inferno was because someone was getting off on this. There were probably plenty of citizens in the Capitol who would pay good money to see two attractive Tributes rape someone before slitting their throat or whatever your violators had planned for you.

Your tongue circled your lips, wetting them, as you panted. _If your throat is going to be cut open, it might as well have a cock down it_ , seemed to be Marvel’s thought as he took his out again and ordered you to clean it. His dick remained flaccid as it was placed in your mouth. He held your head in case you tried to turn away. There was no way Marvel was going to be able to recover so quickly so you didn’t bother putting in too much effort. Marvel decided to “help” by shoving your head up and down. You came. Cato sloppily pumped in and out of your cunt, giving you no warning before he ejaculated. Some strands of saliva dripped down your chin as both males withdrew. 

There was an eerie calm for a few seconds before Clove came charging through the bush, startling the three of you.

“Trackerjackers!” she shrieked. “Run!”

You followed her advice, making sure to go in a different direction than what remained of the Career Pack. Maybe you could go back later for your pants and panties and shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com


End file.
